Kagamine Rina
Kagamine Rina is a Colorlightloid create by Ondina in 2010. She is illustrated by RinCagamine (on DA) and her append are illustated by Ondina. Rina is based on Kagamine Rin. 'Rina' is a japanese name and choose because many of fanloid are not original ('Rin' is the original Vocaloid name + 'a') Design Rina has a green/orange with a little pink dress without sleeves. She has detached green and orange with a little pink sleeves; Her socks and her shoes are simalar at the Rin's socks and shoes but in white for the socks and green and pink for the shoes. She has long and purple/pink hair and her eyes are green. Her hair have a ribbon white with green and orange. In her Append POWER, Rina has a green shirt, a purple skirt and her shoes are white and green. She has one green and purple sleeve on her left arm. Her hair is light purple and her eyes are green and purple. Her bang hair is similar at the Rin's bang hair and her back hair is long. In her Append WARM, she has a white with a little orange and brown shirt without sleeves, a orange headband, brown and orange boots, a long orange ribbon on her left leg. Her eyes are purple and green, her hair are long and purple. In her'' Append ALTERNATIVE'', she has long and green hair, and purple eyes. A black collar, a purple shirt without sleeves with a white ribbon. She hes green detached sleeves and a black skirt. Her shoes are purple, black and green with white ribbon. Her hair have a ribbon white with green and orange. And she has a white short. Originally she look similar at Rin Kagamine in green and purple. Personality Rina is a little quiet, shy and innocent. She is active and energetic, she love having fun particularly with her friends. She is childish and rather soft. Rina like all Colorlightloid but her best friend is Mikua Hatsune. She really love amusement parks. Biography Rina is the embodiment of the green and the purple, her body is not stable and not as the other Colorlightloid. In its creation its appearance was the one as of Rin but her unstable body totally changed for her actually appearance.She don't know if she like Rin or not because she hate that we tell her that it is a fanloid based on Rin Kagamine. She is the first Colorlightloid and her officials video are on NicoNicoDouga and her official pictures are on DeviantArt (or on NND). All her fold videos and images from 2010 till 2012 were removed. The pictures from 2010 at 2012 are not on DA but on others web site delected (sorry and a big parts were French sites do not wonder why) Voice Configuration Not revelated but her creator said that it is based on Rin Kagamine Append Sweet ''for the original. Her Append POWER is based on ''Rin Kagamine Append POWER. Her Append WARM is based on Rin Kagamine Append WARM. Her Append ALTERNATIVE is based on Rin Kagamine original. Notable Media All cover are from the NND of her creator : http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/38259489 Additional info *Her creator DeviantArt name is 'Ondina62' *A fake Rina was created by Iris14alicante with a sharp voice do not pay it attention please. Ondina don't wanted give at Iris14alicante with her friends the Rina Append WARM model because it is private.' But Ondina and ''Iris14alicante are in peace for now and Iris14alicante's Rina is now "Akane Rina"' *Rina has three appends confirmed : 'POWER, WARM' ''and 'ALTERNATIVE' (Alternative is for a "neutral" voice/"unemotional" voice)'' *Rina is not 'on ''Youtube (for now) but on ''Nico Nico Douga''', her originals songs will be posted on YT and NND (and SoundCloud), on the Ondina's channel (her creator channel) for YT and NND and on Ondina62's channel for SC. * She has a lot of nicknames gave by her fans (when they speak on an Akane Rina's video to defend Kagamine Rina) for example "''Rina Sweet"/ "Rina Kagamine Sweet", "Purple Rina", "Rina Color",.... Gallery Rina Append Warm.png|Rina's Official Append Warm design Rina Append Warm concept art.png|Rina's Append Warm concept Rina China dress.png|Rina China dress version Rina ChibiMaker version.jpg|Rina Append POWER ChibiMarker version Rina boxard.png|Rina's Official Append Power Rina new style.png|Rina Original Style MMD version Rina Append Alternative.png|Rina's Official Append Alternative Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Original Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin